A Heart's Collection
by pokelover0ash
Summary: A collection of one shots starring different pairings in the Pokemon universe. From friendship to romance to humor and from trainers to rangers, there's bound to be a one shot or two about it. So let's warm the heart with some of our favorite characters and pairings. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Greatest Treasure

_**I decided to move all of my one shots into one story. That way if I get an idea for a one shot I can just add it on as a chapter to this collection. **_

* * *

><p>From 08-27-12<p>

The Greatest Treasure

**Main Characters:** Kellyn/Hajime, Keith/Dazzle, Kate/Hitomi, and OC Karrie

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

* * *

><p><em>Keith decides that he's going to go on a treasure hunt at Almia Castle and he gets Kellyn, Kate, and Karrie to come along. But will they find jewels, gold, and riches? Or will they find a treasure that is worth more than they could ever have imagined?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I read this fanfiction a while ago regarding the Almia castle, or whatever that ice castle is called in the games. So I decided, why not write a fanfic like it except with my own twists and with a touch of pokelover0ash? So here's the thing: Keith decides that he's going to go on a treasure hunt at Almia Castle and he gets Kellyn, Kate, and Karrie to come along. But will they find jewels, gold, and riches? Or will they find a treasure that is worth more than they could ever have imagined? Yeah, basically one big thing. No individual chapters, I hope, sorry. Enjoy and REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate shivered as the icy cold wind blew past her. Keith had been so enthusiastic about this treasure hunt that she, Kellyn, and Karrie were like 'Sure, why not?'<p>

Kellyn wasn't exactly all for this trip. It was Karrie who had been the one who had been on Keith's side. His little sister loved adventure, especially when it involved friends. Of course she had to have been the smartest one among them since she was the only one who had enough since to pack a backpack and bring it along. She also had made cute little winter coats for Kate's and his Pachirisus and one for Keith's Buizel. She had made a winter poncho for her Emolga since its kinda hard to put clothing on a flying squirrel.

"Let's go to the Almia Castle!" shouted Keith. Karrie sneezed.

"You know, you guys could have mentioned that it was going to be THIS cold." sniffled Karrie.

"We told you it was really cold," replied Kellyn.

"Yeah, except it's colder than really cold," said Karrie.

"Let's just go inside," said Kate, not wanting to hear the two siblings bicker. Once inside, it was sort of nicer without the chilly wind. Karrie noticed that there was flowers on a table made of ice and went over to look more closely at them.

"Those were definitely not there before," said Kellyn.

"Then someone must have come here before us," replied Kate. Then Kate noticed Keith freeze up. "Keith? What's wrong?" Keith pointed at her and Kellyn looked over and his eyes widened with terror. "What?"

"Behind you," replied Kellyn. Kate looked over her shoulder. Nothing. She looked over at Karrie and there was a Haunter creeping up behind Karrie's back. Kate got her Styler ready. She went for the capture only to have the Haunter disappear last minute and accidentally hit Karrie in the back of the head with the Capture Disc.

"Ow!" said Karrie. "How in the world did you manage to hit me with your Capture Disc?"

"I, I don't know," replied Kate. Karrie posed up for a capture and then in a blur she capture a Haunter who was sneaking up on Kellyn. Then a Banette came creeping up on Kate. Kellyn captured it. Then they looked at Keith. They were in horror at what they saw behind them.

"Do I want to know what's behind me?" asked Keith and they all shook their heads no. Keith, being the idiot he is, turned around and looked any ways. Keith screamed like a little girl. Karrie was the first to react by quickly catching the Dusknoir that was making Keith scream like a little girl.

"Any more Ghost Pokemon that want to try to scare us?" asked Karrie. That was when Kellyn felt a vine wrap around his leg. He stared down in horror as the vine started to pull on him. Kate reacted first this time since Karrie was having a panic attack so bad Keith had to tell her to breathe.

Kate manage to cut the vine but the pressure that was released was so great, he slid into one of the place he dreaded most. An Almia Castle trap. The floor broke underneath him and he fell through and slid down the hall way and into the kitchen, which was surprising his least favorite place in the castle. He heard a crunch when he hit something and stopped sliding. He was in so much pain. He tried to get up but he failed. So he just laid there hoping and praying that someone would find him and that he wouldn't die.

Meanwhile, Kate screamed on the top her lungs Kellyn's name. She went off and ran through the corridors and hallways when she heard a loud crash followed by a loud CRUNCH.

"Kellyn!" yelled Kate. "That came from the kitchen. I hope he's alright."

While Kate had run off, Keith was still trying to get Karrie to breathe.

"Breathe Karrie! Breathe!" said Keith. He hadn't seen her have a panic attack this bad since she had found out that her brother was facing Darkrai a year ago. "In, out, in, out..." He finally got her to breathe and to start to breathe properly. "There you go, that's better." Keith wiped sweat of his forehead that formed from worrying over her panic attacks. Especially since once her panic attacks sent her into severe hyperventilation causing her to pass out, and boy, was that not fun.

"Thank you Keith," replied Karrie. They heard a loud crash and a crunching noise. Karrie started to pale out. Keith held her hand, hoping that it would comfort her enough so that she wouldn't pass out on him or have another one of her panic attacks.

"Karrie, don't you dare pass out on me and don't you dare think of having another panic attack," said Keith. He felt her grip onto his hand. She was holding it so hard that he thought she was going to break his hand. "Ow, Karrie, not so hard, not so hard!" Karrie released his hand from her iron grip.

"Sorry," said Karrie as she blushed.

"Nah, it's okay. You're just worried about your brother." replied Keith. "Let's go find him." The two went off to search for Kellyn.

XThexGreatestxTreasureX

Kellyn laid miserably on the cold floor of the kitchen. To make things worst he couldn't stop thinking about all the things he wanted to do before he died that he hasn't done yet. He never told Karrie how lucky he was to have a sister like her. He had found out that she had a severe panic attack when she heard he and Kate had gone off to face Darkrai. She had passed out but she managed to send out Keith and Emmy, her Emolga, to help. Keith was such a great friend despite his idiotic ways, he never told him he was okay with Keith liking his little sister and that he would gladly accept him as a brother-in-law. And Kate, oh Kate, with her brown hair that spiked at the end from an early childhood incident involving an electric Pokemon, her beautiful alluring blue eyes, her soft white skin, and her touch that created such wonderful sparks, and feeling. He never told her that he loved her. Now, he just might die here in the kitchen of the Almia Castle. He laid there, indulging in thoughts of Kate, for what seemed like hours. He heard soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and him.

"Kellyn?" asked a sweet sing song voice. Kellyn recognized the voice immediately.

"Kate." replied Kellyn. He heard feet shuffle as fast as they could on ice to him. He looked over to Kate and her blue eyes that were filled with worry. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." He lifted his hand to touch her cheek when Kate turned away.

"You must have broken some of your ribs. I don't want to know how bad until later. I heard a crunching noise from being in a hallway." said Kate as she examined his chest. Kellyn groaned. Neither did he now that he knew she could here the crunching noise from all the way from the hallways. "I'm going to find some wood to use as splints. Pachi, Sparky, I want you two to stay with Kellyn." Kellyn held onto her wrist. "Kellyn."

"You're taking Sparky with you. He knows his way around here pretty well. I don't want you going anywhere in this castle alone." replied Kellyn with determination in his eyes.

"Kellyn, please, I can take of myself." said Kate.

"I never said you were incapable of taking care of yourself." replied Kellyn as he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Kate, I'm not asking you to take Sparky with you, I'm telling you to. I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you, especially if I'm as helpless as I am." Kate looked into his eyes to see them burn with determination and a different emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Fine," replied Kate. Kellyn released her wrist and watched her go with his partner Pokemon hot on her trail.

Kate soon returned with some wood. She got down on her knees next to Kellyn and started to unzip his jacket. Kellyn was startled and out his hand on top of hers, startling Kate enough that she stopped.

"Hold on, what are you doing?" asked Kellyn. Kate blushed.

"I need to take your top of so I can bandage your injury." replied Kate. Kellyn nodded and let her continue with what she was doing. She was horrified at the look of his chest with all the blood.

"What?" asked Kellyn. He tried to look at his own chest.

"It's worst than I thought." replied Kate. She beckoned Pachi over and go her first aid kit and started to bandage him up and place the splints in place.

"Um, this may sound a but weird, but, just do we get my top back on?" asked Kellyn while blushing. Kate was blushing madly.

"Hey! Whatever happened to messaging Keith?" asked a loud voice they both knew very well.

"We heard a crash and a crunch from that room we were first in." said a worried voice Kellyn knew a little too well. Kellyn and Kate groaned. Not good if Keith and Karrie heard the crunch from where they were.

"Um, since you two are here, mind helping me get Kellyn's top on?" asked Kate.

"What? Did you two-" Keith was cut off by a whack from Karrie. "Ow!"

"Keith go over and help Kellyn sit up while me and Kate put his top back on." ordered Karrie. Keith obliged knowing that arguing would only get himself hurt. Soon the girls basically gave up trying to put his top on so they settled for just putting his jacket on. "Kate, can you help me set up some sleeping bags? It might be more comfortable for Kellyn and I have a feeling we might end up spending the night here." Kate nodded and helped Karrie set things up and when they set the first sleeping bag, Karrie glared at Keith and he immediately started to pick up Kellyn and bring him over and put him in the sleeping bag.

"Man, this is embarrassing." said Kellyn. Keith went and got some more wood and started a little campfire. "Only three sleeping bags?"

"I knew Keith would forget and you'd probably forget, but I thought Kate would actually remember to bring one." replied Karrie. Karrie then got out a few food items and soon they ate and were settling in for the night. Everyone but Karrie were in sleeping bags. Karrie hugged her knees as she tried to keep warm by the fire. Kate was shivering even in her sleeping bag. Kellyn and Keith were still up, each was intensely watching one of the girls.

"Kate, come here." said Kellyn. Kate came over to Kellyn. Kellyn opened his sleeping bag the best he could. "Come here. You're shivering."

"But Kellyn, the sleeping bag's only made for one person." replied Kate.

"Do you think I care about that right now? You're freezing, I want you to be warm." said Kellyn. Kate reluctantly crawled into his sleeping bag and zippered it back up. She snuggled into Kellyn only to realize how warm he was, and how comfortable he was. She quickly succumbed to deep slumber. Kellyn's arm was stuck under Kate so he used the opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist as best he could and pull her closer. With the warmth of Kate and her touch, Kellyn soon fell asleep.

"Karrie," said Keith. Karrie took the Partner Pokemon and had them sleep in what was Kate's sleeping bag. They all quickly obliged. "Karrie, it's not healthy for you to be exposed to the cold this long." Karrie ignored him and huddled by the fire. Keith could tell she was shivering. "Earth to Karrie, get in a sleeping bag before I make you get in one." Karrie was to busy chattering her teeth and trying to keep warm by the fire to answer him. Keith got up and surrounded Karrie with his arms and picked her up. "Sometimes you are so selfless that you forget to take care of yourself." He cradled Karrie in his arms as he made his way back to his sleeping bag. He noticed how cold her body was.

"K-k-k-keith, p-p-put m-m-me d-d-d-down," said Karrie as she gripped his jacket.

"I'll put you down when I want to," replied Keith. She could be so stubborn on top of being selfless. But for some reason, he knew it was one of the things he liked about her. He held her with with one arm since Karrie was small and light as he sat down in his sleeping bag. He trapped her on the one side that didn't have the zipper so she couldn't attempt to escape, she needed warmth. She would freeze to death if she kept up what she had been doing. He closed the sleeping bag and then turned to Karrie. He faced her oceanic blue eyes that glared at him with anger since he ruined her plans. "If you only knew." he muttered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and rested his head on the top of her beautiful soft brown hair. He soon felt her relax and snuggle into him. He smiled. That was his girl.

"Thank you Keith," said Karrie. He responded by gently kissing the top of her head.

"Any thing for you," replied Keith. He then waited, listening to her heart beat. Soon, he could tell she was asleep and he soon fell asleep afterward.

The next morning each couple woke up seeing each others' faces. Kellyn fixed Kate's bangs that were starting to cover her eye. Keith ran his fingers through Karrie's bangs.

"Morning," said the boys.

"Morning," replied the girls.

"How's your ribs?" asked Kate. She sat up.

"Well, I'm not feeling any pain if that's what you're asking." replied Kellyn.

"I can't believe you did that Keith," said Karrie. She sat up with Keith.

"I can't let Care Bear freeze to death," replied Keith.

"I hope you're not too disappointed Keith," said Kellyn. "Some treasure hunt this was."

"Maybe we didn't find what we thought we'd find, but I think we all know what the greatest treasure is." replied Keith. "The greatest treasure is us being together."

"Well, Kellyn has broken ribs for a souvenir, what do the rest of us get?" asked Kate.

"The memories?" replied Karrie though she didn't sound like she was sure.

"I can think of something much better." whispered Keith in Karrie's ear making her turn as red as a Tamato Berry. "Karrie, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" asked Karrie in a whisper. Keith turned Karrie to him despite the position it put both of them (it wasn't really THAT awkward). Keith blushed.

"I love you." replied Keith. Karrie almost practically threw herself into him.

"Keith," said Karrie and then she looked up at him and blushed even harder. "I love you too." Keith's eyes lit up and all previous worries about how she would react when he told her vanished. He smiled. Then he bent down and kissed her on the lips. It was brief but it was oh so sweet. She kissed back long and hard after she wrapped her arms around his neck and he then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get a room you two!" shouted Kellyn playfully.

"Hey! At least I confessed!" replied Keith and Kellyn turned bright red.

"Shut up!" replied Kellyn.

"What does he mean by that?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Kellyn asked.

"_Voicemail! Voicemail!_" Kate's styler rang.

"That must be Rhythmi," Kate said as she accepted the call.

"_Crawford, Lunick, and Barlow have just arrived with the medical team._"Rhythmi said.

"You called Rhythmi?" Kellyn, Karrie, and Keith asked.

"What?" Kate asked. "You expected me to just have the rest of us tow Kellyn and possibly hurt him more?"

"_Aw, someone's looking out for her lover,_" Rhythmi replied and Kate turned bright red while Kellyn blinked in confusion. "_Kellyn, you clueless fool, I know you haven't figured out that I'm referring to you._" Kellyn blushed. "_I don't know what's worse: Karrie and Keith being in love but not confessing or you two being in love but not confessing._"

"Hey! At least I confessed!" Keith protested.

"_He did WHAT?_" Rhythmi asked.

"KEITH! KELLYN! KATE! KARRIE!" Barlow yelled as he entered the room.

"I'll ask about the whole doubling up in the sleeping bags later," Lunick said as he surveyed the scene. "For those who can get up without hurting themselves, stand up and help me clean the scene. The team will take care of Kellyn." Kate got up and so did the newest couple (Karrie and Keith). They helped put out the fire and pack the unused sleeping bags. Crawford got the Pokemon bundled up in blankets and escorted them out of the castle and to the helicopter. Kate sat by Kelyn who was strapped in one of those moving bed things.

"So about what Rhyth said," Kellyn started as Kate smiled. She kissed him.

"Yes I love you," Kate replied. "Now let's just get you all patched up, because I'm not about to lose my greatest treasure." Kellyn smiled as a nurse stuck a needle in his arm so he would fall asleep.

"Love you...too..."Kellyn replied as he fell asleep.

"Okay, now for New Year's Day I was thinking..."Keith started.

"NO!" Karrie and Kate both exclaimed before he could finished.


	2. You Can't Be Afraid To Chase After Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

**Claimer:** I own my OCs and ideas

* * *

><p><em>One Valentine's Day a certain ranger is determined to spend the day alone while another is determined to spend the day with him, though she has to find him first. Both rangers learn that you can't be afraid to chase after love.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters:<strong> Kate/Hitomi and Kellyn/Hajime

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**From: **02-21-13

* * *

><p><span>Sometimes you can't be afraid to chase after love<span>

Kellyn walked down the streets of Pueltown with his hands in his pockets as he wore civilian clothes of faded blue jeans, a red and brown t-shirt, and a leather jacket. It was Valentine's Day, but once again he planned on spending it alone this year. He walked past a bunch of couples and he became more and more depress, like a person might become when a single person sees so many couples having such a great time together while they're alone.

Kate was walking around in dark blue jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt, a white sweater, gray hat, and gray Uggs with a gray purse. She was passed by couples as she walked through a park as if she was searching for someone.

It would seem as though Kate was planning Valentine's Day with someone, though her eyes did not betray who. The Ice, an ex-criminal, passed by her on his way to meet Lavana, another ex-criminal.

"Hey, Ice," Kate said as Kellyn passed by as quickly as possible. Ice stopped and Kate seemed to have waited until Kellyn hightailed it out of the area. "Um, have you seen a certain tall brown haired ranger?"

"No, but I did see someone some with a similar hair cut to Kellyn-noob, Kate-noob," Ice replied.

"Is the noob part really necessary after all these years?" Kate asked.

"Is it really necessary for you to always ask me where Kellyn instead of just calling him after all these years?" Ice asked and Kate blushed.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kate replied. "Have fun on your date with Lavanna, just don't have too much fun." Kate winked and Ice's face was painted red.

"KATE!" Ice exclaimed as the brunette walked away. Kate walked around the park twice before sitting on a bench as she caught her breath.

"For a tall guy, he's a pain in the butt to find," Kate said.

"Who is?" Kaleb, a fellow ranger, asked as he walked up to Kate. He was tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes as he was Summer's older brother.

"Kellyn," Kate replied.

"He passed by the harbor not too long ago," Kaleb said.

"Really?" Kate asked. "Thank you Kaleb! Oh, why are you in the park?" Kaleb blushed. "Oh? Meeting a special someone today? Who is she?"

"She's from Sinnoh," Kaleb replied.

"Dawn?" Kate asked as she was extremely shocked.

"No, Ashleigh," Kaleb replied.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Kate said. "Well, I better going, I want to catch up with Kellyn." Kate then ran off, leaving Kaleb to shake his head.

Kellyn continued to walk on, a little shocked that he saw Kate with Ice. He ventured near the docks as Kate hurried to try to find him, unknown to him.

"Hey pretty lady, you want to sing us a song at the karoke bar?" Kellyn heard a guy ask.

"Um, not now, I'm looking for somebody," someone who sounded like Kate replied. Kellyn was confused as he thought she was with Ice this Valentine's Day. Kellyn hid behind a wall as she passed by.

"Oh, where is he? Kaleb said he was around here a while ago," Kate said.

Kellyn was even more confused since he knew Kaleb had gone to the park to meet someone.

"Man, by the time I find him, the chocolate's going to be melted," Kate said.

"Chocolate?" Keith asked as he walked up to Kate with Karrie.

"It's not for you Keith," Kate replied.

"It's for Kel-" Keith started to say but Karrie covered his mouth as Kate started to blush. Kellyn tilted his head in confusion but stayed hidden.

"I hope you find him before sunset," Karrie said. "He's been walking around by himself today, so who knows where he is now." Kate sighed as Keith and Karrie left. Kate then kicked a rock.

"That idiot!" Kate yelled with tears running down her face as she kicked another rock, this time accidentally hitting Kellyn in the leg.

"Ow!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"K-Kellyn?!" Kate exclaimed as she saw him kneel down as he held onto his shin. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She then ran over to him and got out a hankerchief to tie around his wound on his leg. "Wait, how long were you there?"

"Uhh, since you got an offer to sing at a karaoke bar," Kellyn replied only to be whacked in the head. Kellyn held onto his head with one hand as he looked at Kate, trying to figure out why he got hit.

"I've been looking for you all day! You idiot!" Kate exclaimed with tears running down her face. She then tossed a box of chocolates at Kellyn before running away. Then a realization hit Kellyn and he got up with the box of chocolates in hand before wincing in pain and looking at the box. The box itself was tied up in a pretty bow with a note with his name on it saying 'Love you.' Kellyn then tried to run after Kate.

"Wait, Kate!" Kellyn yelled as he tried to run but he ended up limping the whole way. He chased her to a water fountain in a park though he was panting by the end of it and was in pain. "Kate!" Kate stopped and put her hands on the edge of the water fountains as she continued to cry. "I didn't know you were looking for me. I saw you with Ice and then after that I saw you by Puel Harbor. If you wanted to find me, why didn't you call me?" Kate stopped crying and smiled as she remembered what Ice had asked her earlier:

_"Is it really necessary for you to always ask me where Kellyn instead of just calling him after all these years?"_

Kate then ran to Kellyn and hugged him. Kellyn's arms slowly went around Kate as he was shocked at first, but he smiled as blush tinted his cheeks.

"I suppose it's worth chasing you all day," Kate said.

"It was?" Kellyn asked before he winced as pain shot through his leg.

"You're still hurt from that rock," Kate said. "It's all my fault."

"I'm fine," Kellyn replied. "Besides, I'm the doofus who didn't realize a pretty brown haired girl wanted to spend Valentine's Day with him." Kate blushed. "Though sitting down wouldn't hurt." Kate laughed as they found a bench. "Man, I wish I had something to give you back. I feel like a jerk."

"You could never be a jerk, Kelly," Kate said and Kellyn blushed as he pouted.

"Does that mean Karrie's been lying to me all these years?" Kellyn asked with a smile on his face.

"You're her brother, siblings tend to be jerks to each other," Kate replied.

"Hey, you want to share these awesome chocolates with me?" Kellyn asked and Kate giggled.

"Sure," Kate replied and they began to eat the chocolate's Kate gave Kellyn.

"These are really good!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"They're homemade," Kate replied while blushing.

"Wow, really? They're awesome!" Kellyn said and Kate blushed even more. Kellyn then noticed that she had a piece of chocolate on her cheek so his face got close to hers, making her blush like crazy as her heart skipped a beat, and he wiped off the chocolate with his thumb and pulled back to lick it off his thumb. "Yum!" Kate's face was painted red. "Why's your face red?"

"It's n-nothing!" Kate replied. "How's you're leg?"

"I think it's better," Kellyn replied. "Are you sure? You face turned bright red like you thought I was going to kiss you."

'_Hm, maybe that's because I thought you were!'_ Kate thought and then Kellyn cleared his throat as he looked nervous as he saw that Kate was blushing and avoiding any possible eye contact with him.

'_I-I was joking, but it looks like I hit the mark...what do I do?!'_ Kellyn thought. '_Wait, if she blushing about me kissing her, does that mean she likes me?...What advice would Karrie give? Scratch that, she is far from the romance expert...what would Kiwi say? She'd probably tell me to kiss her already...'_ Kellyn looked at Kate and gulped. '_Should I or shouldn't I? Oh what the crap? Why the heck not?'_

"K-Kate," Kellyn said as he started to turn red and Kate looked at him. Kellyn's lips then smacked against Kate's, shocking Kate though she eventually melted into the kiss and kissed back. They broke the kiss off and both were out of breath.

"Best Valentine's Day gift ever," Kate said with a smile and Kellyn smiled back before they kissed again and it seemed as though they completely forgot about the box of chocolates they didn't finish.


	3. Last Christmas

_Last Christmas wasn't exactly the best and I'll tell you why: too much heartache and pain happened for me. Sit back and I, Karrie, will tell you this story of love, pain, rejection, and so on with the help of my friends Ashleigh and Zenya. Oh, and maybe, just maybe we'll have a happy ending, if we're lucky at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters:<strong> OC Karrie, OC Ashleigh, and OC Zenya

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**From: **12-23-12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the song "Last Christmas"

**Claimer:** My OCs (Karrie, Ashleigh, Zenya, and Kaleb)

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Merry Christmas!

**Keith:** Happy Holidays!

**Me:** though this isn't exactly what I originally planned to do for Christmas for fanfiction, but it works

**Karrie:** she was listening to Taylor Swift's "Last Christmas" and got this idea

**Me:** I do not own Pokemon or Taylor Swift or "Last Christmas"

* * *

><p><span>Last Christmas<span>

Hey guys! It's me, Karrie Hajime, younger sister of Top Ranger Kellyn Hajime, the skiddish stubborn tomboy. You know, the short curvy girl with the blue eyes that have a dash of green and long brown hair held back in a braid? The miniature female Kellyn? Yeah, that's me.

I know what you're probably thinking: doesn't she have only one crush? What could have possibly happened to her that "Last Christmas" could ever fit with the theme? And I don't blame you, so I'm going to tell you about a few friends of mine that you may recognize.

Well, there's Ashleigh, the friendly quiet nerd that always tries to be a good listener if you have problems. She's got soft chocolate colored hair and blue eyes. She's not the tallest person in world, but she's taller than me. Her favorite color is blue and she loves to read. Last year she finally admitted to having a crush on Kellyn, but that crush thing didn't end very well.

There's also Zenya, now she's a quiet one (she speaks less than Ashleigh and Ashleigh can say very little if she wants to). She's really tall and skinny with short brown hair and big blue eyes. She doesn't smile much, but you can tell that she's constantly thinking and reflecting. She also can move around quickly and quietly without people noticing her which has scared the crap out of me on a number of occasions before. She told me and Ashleigh once that she did indeed like Jackie, formally known as Jack Walker.

So what happened last Christmas? Well, maybe I should tell you, huh?

~Flashback~

_It was like any other normal Christmas in the Ranger Union. This year we were setting the party up on the fourth floor, a.k.a. the roof. I was helping Rhythmi and Kate set up decorations with Linda when Zenya came up with her Gardevoir and Ashleigh with Riolu, Eevee, Vulpix, and boxes full of more decorations. Zenya got dragged into helping put up stuff high and eventually the dreaded talk about gifts and crushes came up thanks to the two Operators._

_"So is there anybody special you want to meet under the mistletoe?" Linda asked and cue the red faces of blushing girls. We somehow managed to get out of the conversation rather quickly compare to usual and maybe I should have known then that things were going to go wrong. Zenya, Ashleigh, and I went out to shop so that we wouldn't get dragged on one of Rhythmi's shopping adventures. Little did I know then, the crush conversation would come back._

_"I just got to get Kellyn something and I'll have all my presents ready," Ashleigh said while blushing._

_"What do you plan on getting him?" I asked._

_"I'm not sure," Ashleigh replied. "I want it to be special though."_

_"You're planning on confessing, aren't you?" Zenya asked and Ashleigh face flamed red._

_"Y-Yes," Ashleigh squeaked._

_"Well, I could point out the present that Kellyn wants that no one that I know of is getting him," I said._

_"Thanks," Ashleigh replied. "What about you?"_

_"Me?" I asked._

_"Who will be getting the extra special present from you?" Ashleigh asked._

_"Eh?" I asked. I had never really thought about it before. I try my hardest to keep any romantic feelings down so that Rhythmi, Linda, or even Kate wouldn't give me a hard time about it._

_"Probably Keith," Zenya replied and for the first time, I saw her smile slightly. That, and I realized that despite being so quiet she's REALLY observant and nothing really gets past her. I blushed._

_"If you confess to Kellyn, I guess I'll confess to him when I give him his chocolate cupcakes." I said. "And what about you Zenya?"_

_"Jackie," Zenya replied. "I'll approach him at the party and hand deliver my gift and maybe even confess too." It was here that we made a pact, but little did we know, fate had other plans._

~the party~

_Ashleigh had a present all wrapped up nice with a note that said 'I love you' attached to it and Keith's cupcakes were ready with 'I love you' written on them in red icing. Zenya prepared herself to approach the famous Jackie. We were dressed nicely despite being known to be tomboys. Heck, we were all wearing dresses. Yes, I was wearing a red dress voluntarily!_

_Next thing I knew, before I could deliver the cupcakes, I was pulled to the side by Rhythmi so she could make a comment on how great I looked and I watched in horror as Kate accidentally brought out my cupcakes and set them on the desert table. The cupcakes were devoured so quickly there was no hope left for them. One thing happened after the other and I soon found myself slipping out of the place to run after Ashleigh and Zenya. They were in the bathroom with tears starting to fall from their eyes. Ashleigh told me that Kellyn rejected the confession and then threw the note away in the trash. Zenya didn't even get a chance to deliver her present. She saw Jackie making out with a girl under the mistletoe and she just dropped the present and ran. As for me, Keith probably never even notice that the cupcakes were supposed to be for him._

~end of flashback~

And now you know what happened last Christmas. Well, this year my two quiet friends are more withdrawn than ever before and Rhythmi invited the three of us to come. There's supposed to be karaoke too, but no amount of food or fun could sound appealing enough to us. It wasn't until Chairperson Erma announced that she expected all of us to go and that it was at Kate's house this year, that we realized that going was inevitable.

To be honest, most of our friends haven't seen any of us in a year. I've heard that Keith's prank rates have dropped dramatically, but I shook it off as something unimportant.

We hung around the shopping plaza of Pueltown awhile until we bumped into Summer, Ben, and some tall dude that looked familiar.

"You three going to the party later today?" Summer asked and we nodded.

"I heard there's going to be a lot of food," Ben said.

"You three don't seem thrilled," the dude said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You look familiar."

"I should, I am a Top Ranger too," the dude replied.

"Kaleb Minami," Zenya replied. "Summer's older brother who seems to really like walls and corners." Kaleb rolled his eyes as his sister laughed with Ben.

"Nah, he's just shy," Summer said with a smile and we nodded. "Well, see you girls at the party!" She ran off with Ben and Kaleb put his hands on Ashleigh's and I's heads.

"You two are shorter than I remember," Kaleb said.

"Why you-!" I exclaimed as I turned red with Ashleigh. He then flicked Ashleigh's forehead.

"Well, see ya shorties and giant," Kaleb said before running after his sister.

"The nerve of that guy," I said as Ashleigh blushed while holding her forehead. "Well, might as well get ready with the Christmas sweaters." We got ready at our shared flat. Ashleigh wore a tan long sleeve sweater that went her thighs halfway like it was made to, black pants, festive red and white knee high socks, and tan fuzzy boots. Zenya wore a blue long sleeve sweater like Ashleigh's, gray pants, gray socks, and black boots. I wore a black t-shirt, a gray cashmere sweater that had dark gray stripes on it, blue jeans, black socks, and black fuzzy boots. We put on our jackets, mine being black, Ashleigh's being gray, and Zenya's being tan before heading out the door.

We made it there in one piece but it was cold since it decided to start snowing. We hung our jackets in the coat closet and made our way to where the party was happening. Ashleigh was avoiding my brother like a plague and I think she missed that there was one person who watched us come in, well, more like her. Kaleb. Zenya went to get a drink while Ashleigh was kidnapped and dragged by Kate to the karaoke machine since she knew she could sing. It was now that Keith suddenly zoned in on me and sat down next to me by the window.

"Hey, how's it going?" Keith asked. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly while staring at the ground.

"You missed presents last year," Keith said. "Why did you leave so early?"

"Something came up," I replied.

"You could have helped us find the identity of the baker of those good cupcakes," Keith said and I winced. "Now that I think of it, Ashleigh and Zenya left in a hurry faster than you did." He's more observant than I thought.

"I made the cupcakes, Ashleigh was rejected by Kel, and Zenya witnessed her crush making out with another girl," I replied without realizing it.

"So that's why Kal was in a bad mood after you three left and Jackie started to run after he found a present on the floor," Keith said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kaleb's always in the shadow of the famous Top Rangers, especially Kel's," Keith replied. "But I've always suspected that he liked Ashleigh."

"Dang, that must have stung, to have your crush have a crush on someone else," I replied.

"Now, about the cupcakes," Keith said as he tried to change the subject before Kaleb came over since we did catch his attention with our topic of choice.

"They were supposed to be your Christmas present," I replied. "I don't know why Kate touched them."

"Really?" Keith asked. "But then why did the guys say the cupcakes had 'I love you' on them?" I blushed. "Wait, does that mean that note was for me?" I looked away from him as my cheeks burned red.

"Okay, we finally got Ashleigh up here to sing us a Christmas song!" Kate said. I wanted to face palm myself. Kate doesn't know Ashleigh very well and it was obvious since Ashleigh had to be extremely nervous now that all eyes were on her. Music started playing and she stared at the lyric monitor.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._" Ashleigh sang. "_Once bitten and twice shyed, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me. Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying 'I love you', I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kiss me now, I know you'll fool me again. Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away._"

I glanced at my brother who is probably realizing that he could apologize though I know Ashleigh won't make the same mistake twice. I then glanced at Kaleb who was leaning against the wall watching Ashleigh before stealing a glance at Keith who then sneaked his hand over to mine and soon he had our fingers entwined.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special," _Ashleigh sang. "_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes. My god, I thought you were someone to rely on! Me, I guess I was just a shoulder to cry on. A face on a lover and a fire in his heart. A girl undercover, but you tore her apart. Maybe this year, maybe this year, I'll give it to someone special. Cuz last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away._" A while later the song was over and people clapped while Ashleigh escaped from the karaoke stage to the food table where the drinks were.

"You never did answer my question," Keith said as he hand stopped me from going to where to food and drinks were.

"Yes," I replied and approached the food table to see Ashleigh gather food on her plate with her cup of soda and to overhear Zenya being approached by Jackie.

"Um Zenya?" Jackie asked and Zenya froze. I glanced over and saw that Jackie was holding the present Zenya had gotten him last year as well as another one. He showed her last year's gift. "I never got to thank you for the gift last year. You left so quickly." Zenya nodded and Jackie put the pld present in his pocket while still holding the new one behind his back. "I wanted to give you a gift to last year, but I got caught under the mistletoe by a drunken Aria and you can escaped pretty darn fast." Zenya's eyes widen. I had to stop myself from gasping with Ashleigh as Jackie revealed a jewelry box. Zenya took the present and opened it. It was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful," Zenya said. "But why?" Jackie took the necklace and clasped it on around her neck.

"Because there's only one girl I want to be caught with under the mistletoe," Jackie replied.

"Aw," Ashleigh and I said, ruining the somewhat subtle friend spying objective. Zenya turned red before glancing at us with Jackie. Jackie then kissed Zenya and I didn't know if I should be disgusted because two people are kissing in front of me or extremely happy that Zenya's got what she wanted and more. Warm hands touched my sides and I almost practically jumped out of my skin before I saw a tuft of red hair before realizing it was Keith and that he was stealing one of my cookies.

"Keith!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Keith asked before devouring the cookie in one final swoop. Ashleigh giggled.

"I guess I'll leave you two to yourselves," Ashleigh said before leaving me with the redheaded Ranger.

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked at my male friend.

"Since the note was for me, I want to tell you something too!" Keith replied and I blinked. "I love you too!" I turned red and I felt warm lips crash on mine before I realized that he was kissing me.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

Hey, it's me, Ashleigh! Since Karrie's busy kissing her new boyfriend, I suppose you're stuck with me.

This party was okay, though I hated how Kate announced me singing like that. I sat down next to Kaleb who was reading a book like he usually does. I think he was surprised that I sat right next to him, but who knows? I bit on a cookie and once again the silence in which it is the not-awkward-but-you-feel-like-you-should-start-talking kind of silence.

"Want a cookie or a brownie?" I asked as I offered my plate to him. He looked up with surprise.

"Um, sure," he replied and he took a brownie and continued to read while eating.

"What book are you reading?" I asked.

"_The Hobbit_," he replied.

"I love that book!" I exclaimed with my eyes lighting up and everything. "I've read that book at least six times!" Kaleb nodded slowly.

"I've reread it about three or so times," he replied. Yes! We're actually having a conversation!

"What's your favorite part?" I asked.

"Hmm, that's hard," Kaleb replied. "I'd have to say the trolls part."

"That part's funny," I replied with a smile. "I would have to say either the begining or the riddles for me."

"You like riddles?" Kaleb asked.

"Not really, I can never really solve them like others can," I replied. I then spotted Kellyn with Kate coming towards us. Crap. "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air." I then fled outside even though I should really just face them. I slipped on some ice and felt warm arms catch me.

"You should be more careful," Kaleb said and I looked up to see his brown eyes filled with concern and relief as well as other emotions I can't indentify. I blushed.

"Sorry," I replied. "Guess I shouldn't have run off like that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Kaleb replied with a slight smile. "Keep it up and my might have to worry about getting a few gray hairs before I'm thirty."

"You don't have to worry about me, you know?" I said after I was on my own two feet with no assistance from Kaleb.

"Maybe not, but I still do, don't I?" Kaleb replied.

"Touche," I replied while putting my hands on my hips. I then sneezed as I realized how cold my nose is. It must be pink and my cheeks are probably in the same condition.

"Cold?" Kaleb asked with a smile.

"Maybe," I replied as I held my freezing nose with my cold hands. Kaleb wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He was warm and I like his scent. Yes, I'm a weirdo, okay? I wrapped my arms around him and allowed myself to be engulfed with his warmth.

"Looks like those two are alright," I heard Kate say.

"Yeah," I heard Kellyn replied.

"I always thought they'd make a cute couple," I heard Rhythmi say and I felt myself blush. Guess fate made it so I'd face a rejected confession versus a breakup and extra heartache. I can't believe I was so blind last Christmas that I didn't see that the right special person to give my heart to was right here the whole time.

~Zenya's, Karrie's, and Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

Maybe facing what happened last Christmas was worth it all and I can't say I mind that things turned out like this.


	4. Ice Baby

_Kanto is hit by a sudden blizzard and Red is scrambling for cover while trying to find a warm place to stay for the night. But what happens when he's not the only one who was caught outside unprepared?_

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters:<strong> Red and Yellow

**genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the song "Ice Baby" etc.

**From:** 1-15-15

* * *

><p><span>Ice Baby<span>

Red slid down a slope as he tried to find cover from the cold wet stuff falling from the sky hard and fast that happened to be white. He typically loved snow and even voluntarily trained and battled Candice, a gym leader from Sinnoh in snow, but when you're caught out in a blizzard with only jeans, sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a vest, it took the joy from the snow. Red secured his hat on his head, glad that the visor was actually helping and that he remembered to wear his electric shock-proof gloves.

"So this is why they want me to get a Pokegear," Red mumbled to himself. He looked around, trying to find cover. "I think I'm somewhere near Virdian. If I can make it to the city, I should be fine." Red put one foot in front of the other as he tried to keep warm, but he felt like an ice cube. He went on for what seemed like forever as he got sleepier and sleepier. He didn't realize that he was actually walking on the base of Mt. Silver, in the opposite direction of Virdian City.

Red spotted a blur of yellow in the snow. At first he thought it was his imagination, but then he saw a familiar straw hat that was starting to have snow piled up on it nearby the yellow blur.

"Yellow?" Red asked and there was no answer at first.

"Pika pika!" something cried out. It was ChuChu, Yellow's Pikachu. Red ran over and wrapped ChuChu in his vest.

"You must be freezing," Red commented before looking at his friend. Yellow had fallen asleep drawing and now was covered with snow. Red kneeled down and shook her. "Yellow, come on, you can't sleep here." His hand touched her bare hands. They were eerily ice cold. "Yellow! You're freezing!"He lifted her up into his arms with ChuChu snuggled on top. He grabbed her hat and sketch book before running to find a cave, a house, anything that would help against the wind where he could start a fire. "Stay with us, Yellow." His legs guided him to the hot springs where he had spent his time healing his injuries years before. Thankfully, there was a house there too. "Oba-chan!" An elderly lady opened the door with a smile before concern washed over her face.

"Come in quickly, Red," the lady said and Red obeyed. He stepped inside the warm house as the lady shut the door. He shook off some of the snow by shaking his head before looking at the lady.

"She's really cold, Oba-chan, can you help her?" Red asked. The lady checked both Red's and Yellow's temperatures by placing her hand on their foreheads.

"Both of you by the fire, now!" the lady ordered. "I'm going to get hot water to soak your feet in. Take off all the wet clothes." Red turned red from her orders.

"But she's a girl!" Red protested.

"And she's going to die from hypothermia if those wet clothes stay on her any longer," the lady replied. Red grumbled under his breath while blushing as he carried Yellow to the fire place. ChuChu, and then Pika, watched with curiosity as Red took off Yellow's wet boots and socks. He took off his own and then moved Yellow's feet so that they would be closer to the fire, where he put the wet shoes and socks by. He closed his eyes and blushed before moving his shaking hands to take off Yellow's soaked pants.

"I'm so sorry, please don't kill me," Red kept muttering.

"You're hopeless," the old lady commented as she brought buckets of hot water and a tray full of hot chocolate. "Go take a hot shower and get changed into warm clothes. You can use the guest yukata."

"What about Yellow?" Red asked, concerned for his dear friend.

"Leave her to me," the lady replied. "Because for a boy who is known for being dense and oblivious you sure have issues when it comes to seeing women dressed up or lacking clothing." Red blushed as he knew she was referring to Sabrina and Misty. He walked quickly out of the room and left Yellow to be taken care of someone who wasn't going to have his head explode from the rush of blood just thinking about what had to be done. He let the shower pound on his head as he thought.

Yellow was more responsible than him so why did she get caught unprepared like him? She probably fell asleep sketching, but why wasn't she wearing a coat and why was she in this area?

Yellow woke up to find herself in new clothes and wrapped in a fleece blanket by a fire with her feet in, was that hot water. She looked around, confused.

"Red found you and brought you here, you were out cold and, well, your skin was so cold I thought it was a matter of time before you would have died, not like I would tell him that," an old lady said. "At first he was the one who was supposed get your wet clothes off of you, but that boy would have taken forever. Never seen him so flustered." Yellow blushed. "I took over after it took him ten minutes to take your wet pants off." Yellow blushed so hard, she felt she could faint. "With his eyes clothes and muttering how he was sorry and hoped you wouldn't kill him." Yellow smiled and nodded, thankful that it was slightly less embarrassing than the old lady had originally made it out to be.

"Oba-chan, how's Yellow doing?" Red asked as he stepped in the room dressed in a yukata. His eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on his face. "You're awake!"

"Right, now my job here is done," the old lady replied. "I'm leaving to check on the Pokemon by the healing springs." With that, the old lady left the two young adults by themselves.

"So, some blizzard, huh?" Red asked to break the ice as he laughed awkwardly.

"I didn't even see it coming," Yellow replied as she smiled shyly.

"So, you're alright now?" Red asked and Yellow nodded.

"Thanks to you," Yellow replied and Red blushed. "How are you? You should come by the fire too." Red sneezed and rubbed his nose while grinning like a child.

"Guess I'm a little cold, next time I should bring a jacket and boots with me," Red admitted before laughing. He saw the extra bucket of hot water next to Yellow's before remembering something Blue had told him once. She had told them that if someone was cold the best thing was hug, cuddle, and snuggle with the person to share body heat. He blushed at the idea.

"Red? Are you alright?" Yellow asked and Red nodded before walking over.

"Um, is it alright if I sit next to you?" Red asked.

"Of course!" Yellow replied. "And if you need a blanket to help keep warm, we, w-w-w-we c-can sh-share." Yellow's face burned up from embarrassment. Red smiled and sat right next to Yellow as he rewrapped the blankets to cover both of them. He put his feet in the empty bucket before wrapping his arm around Yellow's petite frame. His hands covered hers as he pulled her body closer to his. "R-Red?!"

"You're hands are still cold," Red whispered into her ear causing her to blush.

"I'm starting to think that maybe the freak blizzard happening was actually a good thing," Yellow mumbled and Red was surprised.

"Why's that?" Red asked.

"Well, I, um, I get to be next to you," Yellow replied as she turned red and Red blushed. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"I'm glad I was out training and then found you instead of the city," Red admitted. "If I hadn't accidentally came this way, who knows what would have happened to you."

"But you found me and saved me, again," Yellow replied with a sweet smile on her face. Red blushed hard and looked away for a second.

"Um, Yellow?" Red asked.

"Yes?" Yellow asked.

"Can we live together and stay like this forever?" Red blurted out loudly. Yellow turned completely red. "I mean, I can't picture anyone better than you to spend the rest of my life with." Red started to rub the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"Wh-what exactly do you mean by that?" Yellow asked as she tried to figure out if Red was confessing to her, asking her out, or asking her to marry him.

"Like I said, I want you by my side forever," Red replied. "If you were a Pokemon, I would have caught you in a heartbeat a long time ago."

"You mean like marriage?!" Yellow exclaimed as her face was painted red.

"Well, yeah, isn't that what you do?" Red asked. "When you really like someone or love them and want to spend the rest of your life with them by your side, you ask them to marry you, right? Or should I just move to your house?" Yellow's face turned even more red.

"Normally you tell the person how you feel and if the feeling is mutual then you date and then you get married," Yellow hastily replied. "You'll give Uncle a heart attack if you just show up to move in the house without marriage!"

"So you don't want to?" Red asked, looking dejected.

"No! I want to marry you! I've been waiting for the day you would ask me on a date since you found out I was a girl!" Yellow replied, surprising Red. Red recovered quickly and soon Yellow felt his lips press against hers as heat filled her up from head to toe. "Red..."

"I love you," Red confessed with a warm smile on his face. "And I want to be with you forever." He kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"I love you too," Yellow said after they broke away.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Red asked and Yellow nodded. "I want to get you one of those shiny rocks on a ring that people give those they're going to get married to, then it will be even more official."

"M-More official?" Yellow asked.

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde, will you marry me?" Red asked.

"Y-y-yes,yes!" Yellow replied. The two were then locked in a heated passionate embrace.

~years later~

"And that's how I asked your mother to marry me," Red said as he spoke to a five year old girl who had yellow eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"So is that why Auntie Blue calls me "The Ice Baby"?" the girl asked.

"That story never ceases to amaze me," Green commented as he held a three year old boy in his arms. "Just like this kid of yours amazes me." As if to prove his point, the boy put his hand all over Green's face as the other hand grabbed at his spiky brown hair. "He never learns!"

"Actually, it's mostly because you decided to come during a snowstorm so we had to seek shelter in Silver's house while she was visiting him," Red admitted. "You didn't want to wait."

"Just like her father." Green commented and Red smiled. "Remind me never to have children, your kids are enough to handle."

"Oh Greenie-poo!" Blue exclaimed and Green fought back the urge to swear. Blue held a black haired toddler in her arms. "Are you okay with being on babysitting duty?" Twin blue haired boys peeked out from behind her legs.

"Crystal's here?" Green asked.

"Uncle Green!" the boys exclaimed before running over to Green who was apparently everyone's favorite uncle.

"We'll stay with Green, Blue," Yellow said as she came into the room with a bit of a baby bump as she carried in more kids.

"Geez, more kids? I think all of you have so many that I don't have to," Green commented as he rolled his eyes. Blue handed the toddler to Red as Green tried to pry the kids off of him.

"We all know you love them, Uncle Green," Blue said as she smirked. She then blowed him a kiss, causing him to blush, before running off.

"Just be careful outside! There's a lot of ice!" Green yelled before sighing as Yellow and Red kissed. "Why do these brats like me so much?"


	5. A Spooky Night

**The following one-shot is based on an idea that Bluewolfbat shared with me. Therefore, though that I, pokelover0ash, am writing this, credit goes to Bluewolfbat for this one, not me. On a side note, if anyone has a theme or pairing or whatever they would like to see in a one-shot in this collection, then feel free to tell me via review or pm. Reviews are welcome. Thank you Farla for the review and helping realize how bad my grammar was back in 2012 as well as how much I had/had to improve with writing skills from back then. I'm not an English major or anything, but being able to write well is important. To be honest, I've learn more about how to write well and whatnot more from people on Fanfiction than I have from most of my English teachers. Currently, I am taking a college writing class so hopefully my writing will improve even more.**

* * *

><p><em>From 1-21-15<em>

A Spooky Night

**Main characters:** Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur

**Genre:** friendship

* * *

><p><em>Pikachu and his pokemon buddies go off on their own adventure and this time it's to a haunted house! Mayhem quickly ensue and their beliefs in ghosts and monsters are tested. In the end, is it just a joke played by one of them? Or are there really ghosts and monsters that live in the house?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> I do not own Pokemon. Original idea of the story comes from Bluewolfbat.

* * *

><p>Pikachu waved out the window as his trainer, Ash, left to go to a sleepover with some human friends. As soon as he saw his trainer disappear from his view, Pikachu hopped down to see that Ash had left behind some of Pikachu's buddies to keep the electric mouse company. Pikachu smiled before running over to them as he had not seen them in a while. Suddenly not being invited to tag along to Ash's sleepover wasn't so bad. He had Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.<p>

"Hey Pikachu!" Bulbasaur exclaimed as he greet his yellow colored friend.

"So with our trainer gone, what do we do?" Charmander asked his friends.

"We could play Uno," Pikachu suggested, but Squirtle shook his head.

"Sounds boring," Squirtle replied. "Besides, whenever we play card games, either Bulbasaur wins or Charmander accidentally burns the cards." Charmander smiled sheepishly as it scratched it's head in embarrassment.

"So what do you want us do then?" Bulbasaur asked.

"I heard from a pidgey that there's a haunted house nearby," Squirtle replied while wearing a wide grin. "We should check it out."

"Are you sure?" Charmander asked. "We don't have to go to a HAUNTED house of all places."

"We should stay put and not wander off," Pikachu said.

"It's probably just a freaky looking house that a couple of ghost types live around," Bulbasaur said. "Or some person through a rock at the pidgey before hiding so it wouldn't find it."

"You guys are just chickens," Squirtle said as he began to taunt his friends.

"We'll go, but then we're coming right back," Pikachu replied.

"This should be fun," Charmander commented. "We don't get to do this often." They all nodded before running out the back door. They ran up a hill and through the woods to an old gothic styled house that was being worn out from the weather. The moonlight gleamed down onto the house which made it look ten times more scary than it would have in the sunlight. "I'm not too sure about this anymore."

A light flashed in one of the rooms and the four pokemon saw a shadowed human-like figure in the window. The light went out seconds later, but they were now convinced it had to be a ghost, well mostly. Charmander was convinced and so was Bulbasaur. Pikachu was sure it had to have been someone or something just playing around. Squirtle saw it as a challenge to not get scared.

"L-let's turn back," Bulbasaur said as he took a couple steps back.

"No way, we have to check it out," Squirtle replied.

"Maybe we should come later with Ash," Pikachu suggested.

"But what if whatever is haunting the house is afraid of humans?" Squirtle asked.

"Go with Psyduck and some of the others next time?" Pikachu asked as thunder boomed loudly, shaking the ground. The sky became cloudy as rain could be heard pouring down in the distance and coming closer.

"On second thought, let's go!" Charmander exclaimed as he held his tail. They all ran inside before they could get soaked. Pikachu looked back and saw the door close by itself. "Who did that?"

"Wasn't me," Pikachu replied. "It did it on its own." The light in the room flickered on.

"Hey! I found food!" Squirtle announced as he waved his friends over. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Pikachu walked over to Squirtle. Their eyes widened as they saw a long dinner table filled with all kinds of pokemon food and human food. Charmander jumped on top of the table and started to eat. Behind him, plates began to float along with chairs. Startled, Squirtle, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur tried to get Charmander's attention before seeking refuge behind the door. Peeking through the crack, they saw Charmander's plate of food float away from him. Charmander then realized that it wasn't just his plate floating around. Charmander freaked out and burned a chair before running out the door, tripping over his friends.

"Guys! The plates and chairs were floating!" Charmander exclaimed.

"We tried to warn you," Bulbasaur replied.

"You and your stomach," Squirtle teased. Pikachu caught a glimpse of a shadow darting across the banister. Pikachu started to run up the stairs. "Hey Pikachu! Wait up!"

"Did you see something?" Charmander asked before running after Pikachu with the others. Bulbasaur felt as if the eyes in the pictures lining the wall of the staircase were following them.

"Guys, I feel like we're being watched," Bulbasaur said.

"Don't be so paranoid," Squirtle replied.

"Don't scare me anymore than I already am," Charmander commented while Pikachu sweatdropped. Pikachu bumped into a gargoyle like thing by accident and was freaked out. His friends ran over to his rescue and Bulbasaur used his vine whips to touch the thing from a distance.

"It's made out of stone," Bulbasaur said.

"So it's just a statue," Pikachu commented as he was relieved it wasn't a real monster. A roar then echoed through the hall.

"What was that?" Charmander asked.

"Let's check it out," Squirtle said. "There are four rooms, so let's split up and call each other if we find something."

"Are you sure if we should split up?" Charmander asked. "What if it's a pokemon eating monster?" Bulbasaur whacked his friend in the head.

"There's no such thing and you know it," Bulbasaur replied. "You'll be fine, Charmander. You're strong." They split up and each one entered a different room.

Charmander found a room filled with books and papers. It was an old study room tat was covered in dust. Finding nothing haunted about the room and nothing that could have roared, Charmander went back to the hallway.

Pikachu looked through his room and found nothing. However, before he went to exit the room, he felt something lick him. He slowly turned around and saw a familiar face. It was Haunter, the same haunter that Pikachu had met with Ash back in the Saffron City area.

"H-Haunter?!" Pikachu asked and Haunter smiled before nodding. "So are you the one making all the freaky things happen to us. Haunter frowned before shaking his head.

"No, I just got here," Haunter replied. "Was going to surprise Ash when I saw you through the window."

"Why don't you go to the house down the hill and through the woods?" Pikachu asked. "Ash should be there tomorrow morning." Haunter nodded and waved before floating off. Pikachu walked out into the hallway to find Charmander already there.

"Find anything?" Charmander asked and Pikachu shook his head.

"Just Haunter stopping by for a visit," Pikachu replied. They then heard Bulbasaur yell. They ran to his aid to find Bulbasaur staring at a shadowed human-like figure behind the white curtains that was moving.

"What's that?" Charmander asked and Bulbasaur used vine whip to hit the figure. Instead of a person or pokemon being revealed, a mannequin dressed in a trench coat and a hat with a fake wig fell down. A dozen rattatta ran out from by the mannequin as Bulbasaur realized, in embarrassment, that it wasn't a ghost that had frightened him. Bulbasaur started to laugh and Pikachu joined in. Charmander looked around anxiously. "Where's Squirtle?"

"Dead," a white cloaked figure said as it came into the room. "Now be gone before the pokemon eating monster comes after you!" Charmander yelled and jumped before latching onto Bulbasaur as the three held onto each other. "We're coming after you!"

"Pikachu do something!" Bulbasaur cried out.

"Why me?" Pikachu asked.

"You're the leader!" Charmander replied and Pikachu let go of his friends and took a battle stance. Pikachu then shocked the ghost which caused the white cloaked figure to fall over. This revealed blue feet.

"What a minute," Bulbasaur said as they came closer to examine the fallen ghost.

"Squirtle?" Pikachu asked as he pulled on the white cloak. Underneath the cloak was Squirtle who shook his head as he tried to recover quickly from the electric shock. Squirtle jumped up onto his feet and smiled.

"I am not Squirtle, just the image of your dear friend," Squirtle replied and Charmander talked him.

"Dude! Don't scare us like that!" Charmander exclaimed. "We know it's you!"

"Aw man, my cover's blown!" Squirtle exclaimed. "And I worked so hard on this."

"Wait, you set us all up?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Well, everything but the mannequin and the rattatta," Squirtle replied. "And the food."

"Were you trying to scare us?" Charmander exclaimed.

"No, well, sort of," Squirtle replied. "It was supposed to be fun! I thought it would be really fun to go through a haunted house with my best friends!"

"Well, I guess it was sort of fun, in a mysterious spooky kind of way," Bulbasaur commented and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"So am I forgiven?" Squirtle asked and his friends nodded. "YAY!"

"Next time, we're going to get you back somehow," Charmander said and Squirtle nodded.

"I look forward to it!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"We should do this more often," Bulbasaur said.

"Agreed," Pikachu replied as the other two nodded. They then walked back to the house together where they were greeted by Haunter."Hey Haunter!"

"Ah!" Squirtle exclaimed as he saw the ghost Pokemon.

"It's just Haunter," Charmander commented and it was now Squirtle's turn to be embarrassed.

"Oh, right, I knew that," Squirtle replied as he blushed from embarrassment. The group of friends then bursted into laughter.


End file.
